1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a suction nozzle for a vacuum cleaner having a fur removing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventionally-arranged vacuum cleaner has a suction nozzle to draw in contaminants with air from a surface to be cleaned.
The suction nozzle is structured to move on the surface to be cleaned, and has, on a bottom surface thereof, a contaminants suction port to draw in contaminants from the surface to be cleaned. When a vacuum generator in a vacuum cleaner body operates to generate a suction force, contaminants, along with air, are drawn from the surface to be cleaned into the suction nozzle via the contaminants suction port.
However, when cleaning the surface to be cleaned such as a carpet using only the suction force, long thin contaminants such as human hair, or pet fur (hereinafter individually and collectively referred to as “fur”) cannot be removed effectively. In order effectively to remove long thin contaminants such as human hair, or pet fur, it is preferable to scrape the long thin contaminants such as human hair, or pet fur, into a lump, and then, guide same toward the contaminants suction port.
Especially when cleaning a carpet, the long thin contaminants such as human hair, or pet fur, are tangled with carpet fibers, and so cannot be separated from the carpet by solely with suction. Therefore, it is required to disentangle from the carpet, as by scraping, the long thin contaminants tangled therein. Disentangled long thin contaminants may then be guided toward the contaminants suction port (i.e. effectively cleaned from the rug).